Never Having That
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Glinda now came to the old abandoned Corn Exchange. She had never ventured to this part of the city and was curious. Stopping herself, and as she stood looking at it, she noticed that the door was ajar. Curious, and with nothing better to do she slowly entered the building. One shot and bookverse.


It was a very cold night in the Emerald City that Lady Glinda decided to walk around aimlessly street by street, racked with insomnia and in her own problems. She did this very often for her life was filled with worrisome problems even if she never showed it publicly. Her marriage to Sir Chuffrey was a scam, a sham of a marriage used only for public appearances and nothing else. Though Chuffrey did love her, it was his love of her, her body, and her goodness that kept her going. She was Glinda the Good for Oz's sake.

When Glinda had gotten married to Chuffrey a year later after she graduated, she saw no wrong in the marriage. He was, after all, a Palos baron with oodles and oodles of cash to spare and spend at her will. That had seemed so promising that he was also the biggest stock holder in all of Pertha Hills to her vain, young mind.

A chill breeze whipped through Lady Glinda as she strolled through the empty streets hidden under a cloak of red velvet. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with a few loose strands moving in the wind, and her eyes were filled with tears.

This was not the life she had wanted. True some of it was the things that her wildest dreams had imagined and were now a reality, but there was something missing to her lovely life.

Glinda now came to the old abandoned Corn Exchange. She had never ventured to this part of the city and was curious. Stopping herself, and as she stood looking at it, she noticed that the door was ajar. Curious, and with nothing better to do she slowly entered the building. Careful not to step on her cloak, she climbed up the stairs carefully trying hard not to make a sound.

But in the distance, as she ascended the stairs, she heard noises, talking was more like it. Fearful that it was robbers, or people worse than that Lady Glinda stopped on the top step of the Corn Exchange and listened.

"I wonder," mused a woman's voice, "I wonder if you should get out of town before Lurlinemas Eve."

"Is all hell going to break loose?" asked a man's voice and Glinda narrowed her eyes in suspicion at who these people were.

"I told you, I don't know the whole picture; I _can't_ know; I shouldn't know. But maybe some hell will break loose. Maybe it would be best for you to go," answered the woman.

"I'm not going and you can't make me," stated the man.

"I've been taking correspondence courses in sorcery on the side, I'll go puff and turn you into stone."

"You mean you'll make me hard? I'm already hard."

"Stop. _Stop._"

"Oh you wicked woman, you have bewitched me again, look it has a mind of its own-" The man was teasing but apparently the woman was in no mood for joking.

"Fiyero, _stop_-"

And that's when Glinda's mouth dropped and her heart stopped with shock. Did that woman just say Fiyero? So he was having an affair… he had lied to her earlier when she and Crope had had tea with him just a few weeks ago.

"You mean we won't be together?" Fiyero's question brought Glinda back into her eavesdropping.

Curious and feeling a bit mischievous, Glinda bravely moved off the top step and closer to the slightly opened door to see who the woman was.

Peering in oh so very carefully, Glinda saw Fiyero in a corner, lounging with his shirt off, showing off his tribal markings. She saw a white cat whiz across the room, and a skeleton of some sorts on the back wall.

She heard footsteps and felt the floor creak at the weight, but still she could not see the woman.

"It's a work night for me," the woman said grimly, "I'll see you the next day."

Finally she moved into Glinda's view, and as soon as she did Glinda froze.

Her green skin was unmistakable and as soon as Glinda saw it, she backed away from the door.

"_Elphaba,_" she whispered out loud to the dark, and put a hand over her mouth in shock. Her blonde tresses shook with her head, which was shaking back and forth as if she could not believe it. Lady Glinda had tuned out the rest of the conversation between Elphaba and Fiyero until Elphaba said this.

"I love you."

Glinda barely heard Fiyero say, "So that's that then, and that's it. And I love you. So I promise to be careful."

Her heart sinking, Lady Glinda slowly and extra carefully made her way down the stairs and away from Elphaba and Fiyero's secret affair.

Once outside the Corn Exchange Lady Glinda sunk to her knees in the misting snow that was beginning to fall and cried.

She was not angry with them for having an affair, heavens no. She was just fine with that; she actually thought they were made for each other. But it was the fact that they both were _so_ _happy_ with each other that was making her cry. She and Chuffrey didn't have that. They both had fake happiness for each other. Sure they loved each other on one level but not on all of them.

Elphaba and Fiyero seemed to be in love, and that was what broke Lady Glinda's heart because she knew she would never have that.

Ever, even if she was Glinda The Good and Lady Glinda.

**This is something that I wrote, and I referenced something to this in my one shot Forever And Almost Always for those of you who want to read that first and then re-read this. I just always thought that Glinda saw Elphaba and Fiyero together.**

**Read and review please!**

**Bubble**


End file.
